


Said the Spider to the Fly

by Elvias_wolven_assassin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvias_wolven_assassin/pseuds/Elvias_wolven_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lena Oxton is injured during the battle for Doomfist’s glove, help comes from an unexpected and dangerous source. Will she be able to build a relationship, or will everything crumble before she gets a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Spider to the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated sporadically as I am working on my final year dissertation at university, in creative writing! Anyway i hope you enjoy and feel free to comment/kudos :D

_“She’s defective. Why else would this have happened?”_

  
_“We will have to send her off for reconditioning. The higher ups are not happy about this slip up.”_

  
_“Ah shit she’s waking up, Get more of the sedative, now!”_

  
_“Get off me, please leave me alone!”_

  
_“Hold her down, where is the damn drug?”_

  
_“Lena…”_

***

_Why does my head hurt so much?_ Lena didn’t bother opening her eyes, her skin felt tight against her skull. The room smelled familiar, like the hospital rooms at Gibraltar. It was a little bit of Winston mingled with the strongest disinfectant Overwatch money could buy. Something smelled odd though, the scent of stagnant cigarettes. This definitely wasn’t the Overwatch facility. Angela would have killed anyone smoking near her patients. Lena lifted her hands and pressed them into her temples. She had to remember what happened.

  
Winston was there, that was for certain. They had been given a report that Doomfist’s glove was going to be stolen from the Museum of Heroes. IT was their first chance to see some action since Winston had issued a recall of all Overwatch’s previously active agents. They had both leapt at the chance to dispense some good ol’ fashioned justice.

  
_What happened next? Reyes was there, but he was going by a new name, Reaper._

  
Lena recalled Winston explaining that Reyes was no longer working under Blackwatch. He had attacked Winston in order to download the list of all the agents of Overwatch. At first she hadn’t believed him. Then Athena had showed her footage she’d captured from the assault.

  
“I thought he died with Jim.”

  
Winston had nodded grimly.

  
“We all did. This has to be Talon’s work.”

  
There was someone else at the museum though. She never said her name but Lena recognised her instantly.

  
Widowmaker.  
They had only met once before. Widowmaker had killed one of the most prominent Omnic monks at a rally while he was speaking of peace between human and Omnic. Lena swallowed back the lump forming in her throat at the memory. If she hadn’t used the chronal accelerator Tekhartha would still be alive. It was a bad call.  
She remembered the museum. One of the kids had managed to disarm Widowmaker using Doomfist’s glove. She smiled at the memory. They gave chase along the rooftops, Lena counting the number of blinks it would take to reach the other woman. _Three should do it_ , she thought.

  
One.

  
Two.

  
Boom!

  
Before the third blink something slammed into her back. She barely had a chance to look down before she tumbled off the roof she had been running on. She could see Widowmaker turning to face her as she fell. She remembered smiling.

  
“Well looks like you got me. Tootle pip luv!”

  
The accelerator spluttered and coughed, lights flicking on and off.

  
She never felt the impact.

  
Lena clutched at her front. The chronal accelerator was working fine, the other pieces lying splintered on the bedside table next to her. She was covered in several layers of bandages, expertly wrapped to cover both the entry and exit wound. Who could have done this? The door creaked open to her right, bringing with it the smell of fresh cigarettes.

  
“Bonjour Cherie.”

***

_Why had she helped this pathetic creature?_ Everything in her system told her to just leave her, to let her fall to her death from that rooftop. But something had made her throw her grapple as a means of saving her opponent, rather than as a killing blow. She pulled her up, unconscious and bleeding from a wound in her stomach. It would have been all too easy to simply leave her there.

  
But Widowmaker hadn’t fired the shot.

  
It couldn’t have been one of Reyes’ bullets, the spread of the shotgun was too wide for this level of precision damage. A sniper shot? Possibly, it looked to be a through and through, easy enough to clear up with her level of medical skill. The hard part would be carrying her back to the safe house…

  
_But why did you save her in the first place?_

  
The battle at the museum has been a thrill, a duel she hadn’t felt since she was tasked with killing that detestable Omnic at his ridiculous peace rally. As she grappled out of the museum, weapon less and vulnerable she felt a rush as she saw the monkey and the other woman race outside to give chase.

  
“What, no funny banter, Cherie?”

  
“Don’t worry luv, I’ve got something cooking up special for you.”

  
She laughed. It was hollow, unfeeling but that didn’t stop her prey’s face from lighting up. They continued their dance, weaving along the rooftops. Widowmaker skidded to a halt, turning to whip out her grapple and draw her opponent close for the kill.

  
Boom!

  
During her final blink, her prey fell. Rather than screaming she shot Widowmaker a quick wink.

  
“Well looks like you got me. Tootle pip luv!”

  
The monkey greeted them at the safe house.

  
“Why do you have her?”

  
“I saved her damn life, ape.”

  
Winston pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

  
“So she’s alive? Not some kind of sick trophy for you to bring back to Talon?”

  
Widowmaker scoffed.

  
“Talon has no use for a broken time traveller. They do however have the medical means to help her. Unlike your precious Overwatch.”

  
“I’m the only one who can fix the accelerator,” Winston countered, “And Angela will take care of her other injuries.”

  
“And where is Ziegler now? By the time she gets here your comrade will be dead. My masters need not know about this.”

  
Winston narrowed his eyes.  
“So you’re doing this out of some act of kindness? You’re not one to be controlled by your emotions, I read your file.”

  
A thin smile passed over Widowmaker.

  
“Call it an act of revenge then. I did not fire the shot that wounded your friend. But I do want to know who did.”

  
The ape considered her words carefully.

  
“You have a week. I will contact Angela.”

  
“Good, now get back to your peanut butter, ape, I have work to do.”

  
He nodded and leapt back onto the rooftops. She could see the pain in his eyes as he left. Seven days to find the shooter. She could do it in three. Tracer stirred as Widowmaker pulled her into her arms to carry inside.

  
“Ay Winston, did we get ‘em?”

  
She opened the door to the safe house, smiling.

  
“Oui, Cherie. You got them.”


End file.
